Tomorrow May Never Come
by avalonian-writer
Summary: When an odd member of the trio discovers they don't have long to live, how will the other react. Will this change things between the once inseparable trio? Or will it bring them closer together then they could ever imagine? Rated M for language, could possibly change. HarryxHermione for pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!** This is my first fan-fiction ever so please go easy on me. For the time being it will be rated M, that may change. Let me know what you think of it ( I want honest opinions. I don't care how brutal). By the way some stuff to know, this isn't 100% canon. I'll be picking random stuff that will or will not work. As of right now Voldermort doesn't exist. Who knows if i change my mind at some point. But let's assume this is an original story (besides the characters and stuff). **As always the original content belongs to J.K. Rowling, this fanfic is merely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

 **Tomorrow May Never Come**

Chapter 1

I have lived a simple life, well, relatively simple. For someone who has the power to control magic my life is just a bit more extreme than the average muggleborn. But, even my friends would agree that I'm fairly simple. It's not a sin, I just like being close to my siblings despite how annoying they can be, and I love my parents a lot. Although I do have a lot of friends, there are only three whom I love the most. We have our own crazy adventures; I swear our story could make an interesting book one day. I love them the most because they accept me for who and what I am; I never have to hide who I am to them.

Yes some would say that my family is…unique in the magic community, but I just think we love what we have…each other. We are a family that asks for little, but ends up getting a lot. For me the material stuff never mattered; I was able to go to a great school and some of my friends let me use their stuff, when needed of course. I never felt underprivileged, I was happy with what I had.

A lot of my friends and family have interesting occupations. At least three of them are involved with the Ministry of Magic (essentially the government for magic folk), I know someone who is a banker, and someone who is a journalist. Myself, well I am a professor at the very school where I learned all about magic, Hogwarts. I teach about a craft called Charms. I don't suppose you may know what it is; I don't know how to explain to you, I'm not really well versed in your world.

I haven't gotten married or entered a serious relationship yet. Not that I haven't had a girlfriend but I haven't bothered to settle down after I started working. I am still young however; at the ripe age of 24 I have no complaints, I can wait for a bit longer. But I would soon regret this decision.

See for a while now I was noticing that something was off about my magic, it wasn't as strong as it used to be. I just felt weak, like my body was weighing me down. At some point even the simplest tasks became a chore. I didn't know what was happening; I just assumed I was getting fatigued from teaching. But things got worse when I woke up one day with a sharp pain in my gut. My mom and dad had to rush me to St. Mungo's. This is where my life changed for the worse, when the doctor told me the words I dreaded to hear.

"What do you mean he is dying?" my mom asked, trying to find a flaw somewhere.

"I can't explain it, there must have been a curse or spell that was placed and has remained dormant until now. Or it's just a new strain of something we haven't dealt with before. It's eating away at the magic core until it eventually takes the life force. Right now it has been moving slowly but who knows if it changes pace" the doctor explained

My mom started crying, my dad hugged her immediately. But even he couldn't show strength and broke down himself. I had to be the brave one to ask the question on all of our minds

"How…How long do I have?" I asked, trying to fight both shock and tears.

The doctor looked at me with sad eyes "It's hard to say; if it remains at this slow pace I would say, just a little more than a year" he took a long sigh "If it changes pace it could be much earlier; possibly weeks"

I was stuck in limbo, I didn't know what to say, think or feel. At some point my parents both started hugging me. Everything was running through my mind, "How did this happen? Why? Why me? What am I going to do? Who would do this?"

I didn't know anything other than the fact that I, Ronald Billius Weasley, a simple professor at Hogwarts, was waiting to die…what a fucking day

* * *

Please Rate and Review...or just leave a friendly comment :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!** Sorry I haven't updated, I have been writing finals for school. Being a college student, I actually have to study for them. Now however I am done and will try to update as much as I can with the next few days but, I think I am going to maintain a weekly schedule for posting. I'll figure it out and let you know. For the time being expect a good 4-5 chapters in the next 5-8 days. So without further ado, here is Chapter 2! **As always the original content belongs to J.K. Rowling, this fanfic is merely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Harry_**

Have you ever had those days that start of good, but then progressively, it becomes worse. I had one of those days today, perhaps the worst I ever had. I was really excited to be starting as a full-time employee at the Ministry (of Magic). I had been doing a fellowship with a close friend, and famous Auror I might add, for 2 years. I was assigned to a team and had begun learning about the trade.

Unfortunately, I was never told about the paperwork side of things. So I ended up having to do a lot of warrant requests and arrest reports. Mad-Eye always did like teaching me the "hard" way. Not too long afterwards did my best friend Hermione Granger ask for my assistance on one of her cases.

See, Hermione is a lawyer who specializes in law for magical creatures. One of her current cases involves a werewolf and she needed to look at the evidence that my department had collected. She also wanted to speak to our forensics department. She asked if I could help her sort through all the paperwork, statements and all pensive memories. I wouldn't do this for anyone but her, because I trust her the most out of anyone (except for maybe Ronald Weasley, but in this instance Hermione wins). This of course put a bit of a delay on my paperwork. Hermione helped me out as a favour for helping her earlier.

"You know, you don't have to do this" I assured her.

She just smiled her typical Granger smile, "Of course I do Harry"

"No you do not, I hold you accountable for nothing. You saved my school career by tutoring me" I explained

She stopped writing, and looked at me "Harry, you did more for me than you'll ever know" she started writing again. "Besides, it has been a while since we worked together like this. I kind of miss it"

This time I was the one to smile. I do remember those nights where she'd hopelessly teach me about Wizarding History; and I, in turn, would help her with difficult spells.

Just before nostalgia could kick in, my owl flew in to deliver a message from Ron. Little did I know at the time that this moment would change me for whatever days could come.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm at St. Mungos. Please bring Hermione. Need to talk to you guys._

 _Ronald_

"What is it?" I heard her ask. I showed her Ron's letter, to which she looked as confused as I was.

"What do you think this is about?" she asked, waving the letter

I just shook my head, "Dunno. We should go see him though. He sounds serious enough"

Even though I was, very busy with a lot of work, I would never turn away from these two. Even if it meant I lost this job, I'd do anything if they asked me to. I know they would have done the same for me.

 _St. Mungo's_

We were anxious, we never got a hint of what he wanted to say to us. I was trying to recall by memory if there was anything beforehand. I couldn't think of any kind of injury or dilemma. For that matter, I don't think Hermione could either. It's safe to assume that we were pretty clueless.

After asking around, we found his room with the entire Weasley family sitting outside. All the men were on one side, and each of them looked sad; like depressingly sad. On the other side Fleur, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were sobbing like crazy. Even Mr. Weasley had a few tears streaming down his face. Hermione and I looked at each other, a bit confused and now worried.

It was Bill who saw us and came forward.

"Harry, Hermione" he nodded to each of us. "Did Ron call you?"

"Yeah" I answered.

He nodded again while looking down. "I promised him I wouldn't say anything to you myself. But I must ask you not to break down in front of him"

My heart was beating pretty fast now. I was a bit frightened; it would have been the perfect jump scare if Ron just popped out right now. Hermione could sense my fear, I wasn't looking towards her but she decided at this moment to hold my hand. Sometime I think she just knows me better than my own body.

I just nodded to Bill who opened the door for us to enter.

I almost didn't want to go in, but Hermione still had a hold on my hand so I was practically being dragged inside. I was surprised to see that Ronald was…normal? He looked just like any other patient, he was grinning when we walked into the room. Now I really was scared. Why was I seeing two different atmospheres? What's going on?

"Hey guys", he said.

"Hey" Hermione said

All I could muster at the moment was "Hey, mate"

"I can imagine those lot out there are filling your head with questions"

You have no idea Ron.

"Ron, why did you need to see us? What's going on?" Hermione asked. I was thankful that she was the direct one. Wait? Wait a minute, since when was she the direct one?

Ron just looked at us and sighed, really loudly

"You two better take a seat", he said to us. We grabbed the nearest visitor chairs and listened to him speak.

I mentioned before about how a day can start out amazing, but slowly or quickly it could become progressively worse. This was by far the worst day of my life, because today was the day I just found out that my best friend is dying of an illness that cannot be cured. This was day one of his last few days...what a fucking day.

* * *

Well that's the end of that Chapter! As for the story, I haven't decided, officially, if its AU or if the original story still happened. However, what I will say is forget all about pairings in the books and movies. I encourage all of you to please give me feedback on this as it is my first time writing and would love to hear how you guys feel about this story, and how I can make my writing better in the future. **Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
